newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damcyan
Overview The nation of wealth, the nation of commerce, the lynch pin of international exports and inports. Becoming a neccesary functioning piece to all nations, Damcyan provides food, mercenaries, and luxeries to all those willing to pay up front in coin. Damcyan is ruled by the wealthiest in the nation, and this can change in an instant once the current leaders have lost the race in gold, the current rulers are given the title of Trade Prince. ''The current Trade Princes being: *Trade Prince Silvia However, with nothing in sight but shining horizons for Damcyan, the current leadership has done well in forging relations with other countries and orders, purely on a buisness-only policy; true neutral. In and of itself, the nation has accumualted growth through under handed tactics, strategic placements of markets, banks, and etc... The capital of Damcyan offers the world largest assortment of markets, and attracts a massive number of people over the year. For neccesity or luxury, this nation has become a central point of all trade in the present. In dire times, or when threatened, the nation of Damcyan has pooled together an elite mercenary group known as the 'Emporio Divisions, for just such occassions. Filled with some of the strongest, fastest, and brightest men and women under their banner for the sole purpose of protecting it's assets. These divisions are paid handsomely for their services, and loyalty is based solely on this factor. However, with all the money that Damcyan earns so quickly, this is rarely an issue to provide in return for the best security force once can buy. Damcyan is primarily a desert nation, filled with steppes and mountains, providing sanctuary; most cities being built around, of, or in the mountains the territory has to offer. An impenetrable fortress built from nature itself. The nation holds no bias towards race or gender, and as such, the Al Abassi have taken a liking to the nation and the cities there in. The nation of Damcyan, however, is highly corrupt due to it's strong points. Spies, thieves, and the like ilk will journey into the land for supplies, as well; Damcyan will sometimes even harbor said people for the right price, (or return them for a higher pay). Gamblers abounding here, Damcyan is known for some of the finest gambling halls one can offer, and has earned a visit from many a noble and high ranking officer from the other nations. Often only to lose their money in the process. Despite the tenious stance it may hold, Damcyan is a neccesary place in the world, keeping the international economy in check, and offering the world it's source of imports and exports on demand. For this reason alone has it stood so long, and will continue to stand. After all; there is always good that will come from a neccesary evil. Laws and Society Damcyan is a nation where the one with the most money rule, however, the leadership does not define how the nation controls itselt. Appointing to itself it's own laws over the years, rules that are not easily overlooked, because they are the basis for all life in Damcyan. Punishment usually follows swiftly once one of the One Act. *''Survival of the Fittest'': To each man, woman, child, old or young; the state is not responsible for any one person, and they must fight their way to survive in a cutthroat land. Survival is based on each person's ability to survive on their own. To forge their own lives; and everything that is contained within. This one rule contains all the laws neccesary for Damcyan. The ones with the most money, and power... rule. This has resulted in fashioning the society and community of the nation itself. Anything from lone thieves, buisnessmen, gangs, and organizations each forge a life of their own. This 'law' has allowed for crime to take control over certain small territories, and gives them the power to do with it as they may, until they in turn lose it to another force; whatever it may be. However, despite it's seemingly pure neutral stance on outsiders, to groups or nations, Damcyan has a zero tolerance for authority other then it's own, defining the people to be strongly loyal to the state as a whole, despite any division that might come inbetween them. Damcyan will not bend it's knee to anyone other then to it's own ruler, and that is how it will stay. Created in it's own image, Damcyan has been in a numerous numbers of events thanks to this, usually chaotic and violent. Damcyan prides itself in it's crafting skills, becoming a central point for all weaponers, and stocking the armories of nations across the world. The best of blacksmiths reside in Damcyan, carving the most magnficient blades one could possibly imagine for any wandering adventurer. No level of crime will change the way Damcyan functions, commerce is it's heart, and has remained such throughout hundreds of years. Facing debt has never been an issue with Damcyan, and is more prone to having other nations owe them then anything else. The lower quarters of Damcyan is prone to aiding one another, just as much as it is prone to putting the lowest of the ranks of society down, usually dependent on the area one resides in Damcyan. This gives the nation the ability to strengthen itself, as well as put down any weakness it might have growing up in the community. Beknownst to all, Damcyan is the most advanced technological race, with a scientific leap aiding them along the way. The Trade Princes believing this was the route to holding the power, and was the only logical means of progression; to one day realize old ways and beliefs are outdated and should be cast aside. Although, with the being of '''Sin and the Yevon still in existance, it makes relations with the nations that wish to use Sin as a means of power, or as a means to gain pull much hated. The cities of Damcyan are filled with steam powered technology, electrical wonders and magnificent devices that can be seen no where else in the world. Inviting trouble to their very door step, the believers of the Yevon constantly stating that the mechanical machines they make are obstructions of their religion, and should be destroyed unless they incur the wrath of Sin. However, never has Damcyan been shoved or pushed around by others, and does as they please. Totally ignorant of impending trouble if it is indeed on it's way. Continueing their way of life, with a steampunk feel throughout the city; Damcyan is the home and country of the Al Bhed. Relations Baron Mysidia Troia Eblan Fabul Sexuality and Marriage Sexuality is of little importance in Damcyan, gender-blind, the nation places no bias towards male or female. Ranks of importance goes to those with the wealth and power, regardless of the personal opinion of any one person. However, due to the nature of the country, Damcyan is a central point for sexualizing their servants, help, and so forth. Many of the bars featuring dancers, prostitutes, etc... The corruption does not stop there, for the desert nation is the main hub of slavery; indentured or otherwise. Marriage is of importance to the people of Damcyan, and such momentous occassions are always held high in their hearts. To marry a person, a Damcyanian is always required to pay a dowry (usually 25% of all they have earned in the last two years), giving it to the family in which someone is marrying into. A further tradition of the Damcyan people, is that the two to be wed must perform a ritual in which the two have markings tatooed onto their face, or forearm. A sign the two are together, as well, a specfic marking can have a significant meaning (a term, a family name, etc). In Damcyan, it is alright to have a concubine, but this is limited to two per individual, and one must be born of the nation, further more it is increasingly costly to form this harem, preventing any lower class and most warrior-ranks from ever having a concubine. Military The military of Damcyan is primarily a force of mercenary divisions, organizations, and gangs. The nation itself will provide it's own militia, the people of their country being loyalist at heart, will always take up arms to defend themselves against outside nations. Attacking with a might, the government aids this with having the best armory known in the present date. Further crisis will require the aid of the elite Emporio Divisions, a highly trained special operations military force that is filled with the brightest, fastest, and strongest one can pay for. Loyal to a fault, this elite group is highly paid annually, recieving more money in a salery then can be earned by any other military on the planet. Strength coming in numbers then anything else, the tactics of Damcyan revolves around flanking, and subtletly. Using pinching movements, and guerilla warfare to take out forces much larger then them. Using the terrain is also a key part of training in the Damcyan homeland, and even the youngest of the population knows of hiding holes and secret paths that will provide the soldiers safe passage to route their enemies and defeat them. Numbering in the hundreds of thousands, the Damcyan military is no laughing matter, and many a nation has been foolish enough to attempt to bribe the military divisions only to be swiftly rejected due to their measly pay check they are offered. Trivia *Damcyan is meant to embody the usefulness and strong point of a neccesary evil, a despot of crime and sin in return for goods and commerce. *In terms of technological and scientific advancement, Damcyan is currently the leader in this department. Category:Nation